


Hold My Beer

by RomComLover



Category: South Park
Genre: Adults, Darts, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Kyle Broflovski, Fluff, Hetero Kyman, Kyman - Freeform, kylie broflovski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomComLover/pseuds/RomComLover
Summary: Kylie gets sucked into another one of Eric’s schemes.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 44





	Hold My Beer

Kylie groaned as she watched Eric argue with a patron of the bar. Why did he always insist on arguing with people after a few drinks?

“Babe, come back me up over there!” He said as he rushed to her side. He put his arm around her shoulders, pushing her hair forward which flared out into an unruly mess. “This guy says I hustled him… it’s not my fault he put down twenty bucks.” Eric chuckled into her ear.

“ _Eric_ , I’m not helping you cheat people out of their money.” She hissed at him, he gave her a knowing look. “No.” She said a bit more firmly, she took her beer and sipped at the foam.

“Hey buddy! She probably doesn’t even _know_ -“

“Shut the hell up, my girlfriend is smart _and_ funny! She can do anything she sets her mind to!” Eric shouted across the bar interrupting the patron, which embarrassed Kylie as much as it flattered her. He quickly glanced at her and gave her a mischievous grin, “can you believe this guy thinks you can’t play darts _just_ because you’re a girl? What an _asshole_!”

She felt her brow twitch, she bit her bottom lip and looked over at the drunken bunch trying to play darts.

“What are you guys betting?” She asked curiously.

“Uh, like 20 a piece.” He said thoughtfully. She looked between the players and Eric. “But don’t worry you can just take my turn, since they think I’m trying to hustle them or whatever…” he continued.

“Hmm.” She hummed as he walked with her over to the group.

“Gentlemen, my lovely girlfriend Kylie.” He introduced, no one was really paying attention but Kylie felt her face redden, she took another sip from her drink.

“You really think she should take your turn?” A guy with beer foam in his beard asked him. “I mean I wouldn’t… no offense.” He chuckled nervously at the redhead.

Kylie felt her temper begin to flare.

“She can do anything!” Eric said boisterously, swaying slightly. “Give me those.” He grabbed the darts and handed them to her haphazardly, “give it a whirl babe.” She eyed the board and weighed her options.

“I dunno...” she frowned at the pointed dart.

“Little lady probably never done this before.” She heard from behind.

 _Tick_.

“Damn, that big guy is an idiot.” Someone chuckled.

 _Tick_.

“She’s gonna miss the whole target.” Snickered another.

 _Boom_.

“Hold my beer.” She shoved her cup at Eric. She tossed the darts at the target. Bulls eye.

“AWW!” The whole bar cried out.

“You set us up!”

“Fucking assholes lied!”

“Rabble!”

“Rabble rabble!!”

Eric handed her back her beer which she began to chug, Eric grabbed the money on the bar and saluted the patrons. She let the last drops of beer spill on her a bit and slammed down the empty glass triumphantly as she felt Eric’s hand on her other wrist.

“Bail!” He shouted as they ran out of the establishment.

“Goddamn it Eric!” Kylie shouted as she caught up to him.

They hid in an alley as they watched the drunken mob parade down the street in search of them.

Eric chuckled as he tried to hug Kylie who swatted him away.

“Fucking hell! All _this_ for a couple 20’s?”

“More like hundreds.” He said as he took out the wad of bills from his pocket. “We’ve got ourselves about 2 grand, at least!” He fanned himself with the money triumphantly. She stared at him comprehending what just happened.

“You tricked me, and I fell for it.” She groaned in defeat. “I can’t stand you.”

“I love you too.” He grinned and kissed her brow. She took a half step back and looked up at him in surprise.

“You _love_ me?” She breathed out. Eric stood stunned, realizing what he had said and nodded slowly.

“I love you.” He whispered soberly, “I actually love you.” He smiled, nervously.

“Eric.” She whispered, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed his chin as he dipped down and put his hands on the small of her back and kissed her lips gently. _I love you too,_ she thought happily.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram and tumblr @ vega_lamega


End file.
